Out of Time
by SuperninjaX
Summary: Nightwing travels back in time to warn the team of a horrifying future and to stop it. will they succeed in stopping the Apocalypse? and who is Nightwing? NOT an OC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm writing a story early! Yak! Just wanted to say that this whole storyline is MADE UP! And the justice league series didn't happen in this ok?**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

He was almost there, after all these years they finally had hope.

But obviously fate had other ideas, just as he was about to reach the lab a robot drone fell in front of him and began to attack.

He had hoped to avoid any stops but luck had seemed to abandon him since the day this all started. He pushed the thoughts of that day aside and finished off the drone to make his way into the lab where a young man was waiting anxiously.

"About time, I just finished firing it up, we only have one shot at this so make it count" he said quickly as he typed away on a holographic keyboard. Once he finished, a large portal began to form in front of them.

Just then, an army of drones burst through the west wall and began to attack everything in sight.

One aimed a disk towards the young man but he dodged it with extreme speed. He looked over at the black haired young man.

"Go! I'll be fine, you have to leave!" he said between dodges. The man nodded and began to step through the portal; he looked back one last time to see his friend gasping for breath as he was being held by the throat by a large drone.

The man rushed foreword to save him but was stopped when a large jagged disk embedded itself in his side.

He cried out in pain and knew that he had no other choice; he took one last look at his dying friend and stumbled through the portal.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was quiet in the mountain; the team hadn't had any missions for three weeks now. Connor was busy staring at the blank TV screen while Megan pondered the new cook book she had gotten.

She was just about to ask Connor to help her when she was interrupted by a bright flash of light from the living area.

The light quickly vanished and in its place stood a young man in his early twenties with ear lobe length black hair wearing a stylized domino mask and a black spandex suit with a large blue bird stretching from his fingertips across his chest.

The most noticeable thing though, was the fact that he had a large bleeding gash in his side and his face was ashen from blood loss.

Connor jumped into a fighting position and Megan ran to call the league.

Connor rushed foreword when the man began to fall over an managed to catch him just before his body hit the ground, the man was out cold.

_Who was he?_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N: I have always wanted to do this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HOLY POTATOES! You guys reviewed it! Thank you so much! I won't let you down! **

**/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The entire league had been busy, so they sent Black Canary to investigate Megan's claims about a stranger appearing in the living room.

When she arrived, Connor had already carried the man to the medical bay and laid him on a bed.

"You two can go now, I'll take care of him" she said to the two worried teens. They nodded and left her alone with her "patient".

She observed the man; he had a familiarity about him that she couldn't place, so she shrugged it off and began attaching him to an IV.

Almost as soon as she had finished bandaging him, he began to wake up.

His masked eyes opened a split second before he jumped up and pinned Dinah to the wall.

"Where am I?" He growled weakly.

She assumed that his eyes had just begun to focus because as soon as he studied her face his eyes widened and he took a few steps back.

"Dinah, is that you?" he asked hesitantly, now it was her turn to be shocked.

"How do you know my name?" she asked accusingly, but before he could answer, he let out a gasp of pain and doubled over onto the ground.

She quickly rushed to his side and helped him sit on the bed.

"Take it easy, you'll open up the wound if you're not careful!" she said as she examined his bandage.

He tried to recall what had happened when he remembered.

_The machine, the robots…_

"Wally!" he gasped when he remembered the scene of his friend dying.

Dana seemed not to notice this as she stood up from her examination; she had also put a sedative into his IV, just to be safe.

"What date is it?" he asked groggily as the drug began to take affect.

"January 18th 2011" was the last thing he heard before falling into a drug induced sleep.

She took one last confused glance at the stranger before exiting the room and locking the door behind her.

A million questions were whirling through her mind.

_Who is he?_

_Where did he come from?_

_How did he know her name?_

She pushed these thoughts aside and decided to see if Batman knew who he was. After all, he _is _batman.

She called him and asked that he come down right away.

As soon as the words left her mouth, she found none other than Batman himself standing next to her.

She let out a yelp before pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You _know _I hate it when you do that!" she hissed. He gave her an unreadable look and asked to see the "intruder".

"The sedative I gave him should be wearing off about now so be careful, he's a quick one" she said as she ushered Batman in and shut the door.

Once he was alone with the stranger, he examined him.

His muscular build meant he had good training, his black utility belt revealed him to be a non-meta-human, and his breathing pattern revealed that he was waking up.

His eyes slowly opened and scanned the room; his gaze froze when he saw Batman.

"B-Bruce?" he whispered, Batman swiftly moved next to the man and glared him down.

"Who are you." He growled.

"You don't recognize me do you?" he choked out.

"No" the caped crusader replied bluntly.

"Bruce, it's _me_!" he said as if that was enough information for the Dark Knight.

Then he did something Batman never saw coming, he embraced him.

"Dad, I thought I lost you" the man whispered.

Batman was taken back; there was only one person who would ever call him that.

"Dick?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N: I wrote this chapter early and I'm going to make you wait for it! Not that you care now that you read it…REVIW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my word! You guys are amazing with those reviews! If it wasn't for them you wouldn't be reading this right now!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/**

"Dick?"

Batman had a mix of emotions, mainly shock.

"It's me dad." he said as he pulled away.

As soon as the words were spoken, Dinah came through the door. She looked from the man to Batman and back.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" she asked, trying to hide her shock at the sight of Batman _letting _someone hug him.

"Dinah, its Robin" it took a minute for her to register what he meant.

"Wait…that's _Robin_?" she said in disbelief.

The grown up Robin nodded.

"But you can call me Nightwing" he added.

Batman was the first to one to recover from his initial shock.

"You're from the future" it wasn't a question.

Nightwing nodded.

"Then why are you here?" he asked in the most monotone voice he could manage.

"I need your help, and you need mine. I would rather explain myself only once though." Just then, Kid Flash came through the door looking alarmed.

"Batman! Robin's gone!" he said before anyone could scold him about breaking and entering.

The speedster looked at Nightwing curiously.

"Who's this guy?" Batman interrupted before Nightwing could respond.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Kid Flash snapped back from looking at the stranger to answer.

"We were hanging out on the way here and he just vanished in a bright light!" Batman looked over at Nightwing who had gone pale.

"You know anything about this?" Nightwing nodded.

"We'll gather the team; meet us at the training area in five minutes. In the mean time, I suggest you acquaint yourselves" he said nodding towards Kid Flash.

With that, Batman and Black Canary left, leaving the former Robin alone with the confused speedster.

"So, who are you?" Kid Flash asked after an awkward silence.

Nightwing put his hand to his hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"You mean after all the time we've been friends you don't know, KF?" Kid Flash's eyes widened until they were all you could see behind his cowl.

"R-rob?" he asked, taking a step backwards.

Nightwing grinned in response.

"I go by Nightwing now, looks like I'm_ finally_ taller than you!" Kid's look of shock was replaced by one of amusement.

"That is _so _cheating!" Kid exclaimed, he suddenly remembered what batman said and showed his future friend to the training area.

The entire team had been gathered and looked at the stranger curiously, Kid Flash joined them and looked at him expectantly.

"Well then, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do" he began, the team and Batman nodded in agreement.

"First of all, I'm from the future." This got a few surprised looks but they urged him to go on.

"The future I come from is your future, and it's a living nightmare. It all started when Batman disappeared, Brainiac had somehow managed to find a human host that could get him close to Batman. He managed to inhabit Batman therefore allowing him to access all of his memories. Using the information he had gained, Brainiac slowly killed off each and every member of the Justice League and Young Justice, his super powered drones took care of everyone else." This got many shocked and horrified looks, but he wasn't finished yet.

"KF and I had managed to evade him for nearly six years until I had been caught in the open, we then realized that this future held only destruction and suffering for the universe. KF eventually managed to get enough parts to make a time machine that would send one of us back, it ended up having to be me." everyone looked confused for a moment until reality hit them, he was the last hero of the future.

"What about our Robin?" Kid flash spoke up, everyone looked at Nightwing expectantly.

He sighed.

"I think that he might have been sent to the future." This earned a gasp form the team.

"We were afraid that something like this would happen, but it had to be done." Nightwing stated firmly.

"Why Robin though?" Artemis spoke up.

"Because, _two _Robins can't be in the same time stream" then everything clicked.

"_You're _Robin!" Megan exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes widened, it was a shock seeing the once smallest member of their team tower a good five inches above them.

He nodded.

"And I'm here to save you're future."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N Whew! That was a long chapter! Shocked? Next chapter will look at Robin's circumstances; tell me what you want to see! And PLEASE REVIEW! That's what motivates me to write new chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woah! Robinisawesome REALLY wanted me to update! Sorry for the delay, the reviews were all at once so I got kinda lazy, BUT now you get to find out what happened to **

**Robin!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

It took Robin a few seconds to recall what had happened; he remembered talking to Wally, a flash of light, and…nothing.

He then began to focus on his surroundings. He was in some sort of large metal dome that had large holes in the ceiling, scattered everywhere was what looked to be scientific equipment and broken machinery.

But what really caught his eye was an army of robots, and the fact that the lead robot was holding a young man in his early twenties by the throat.

Robin immediately sprung into action taking out the lead robot first, he threw an exploding bird-a-rang at its head and it immediately released the man, he immediately fell onto his knees and gasped for air. Robin wasn't finished though, he sprung at the other three robots embedding explosives into each one and disabling it permanently.

Once he had finished his enemies off, Robin rushed over to the man.

"You alright?" he asked, the man nodded and looked up; when he saw Robin he stood up with his eyes wide, he had stood up a little too quickly though, Robin had to steady the man when he began to sway dangerously.

"Take it easy, a near death experience gets a little whelming after a while" He snickered at his own joke and, surprisingly, the man laughed with him.

"Mind telling me where I am?" Robin ventured.

"Robin" the man began.

"You're in the future" before Robin could respond, the man cut him off.

"Were not safe here, I'll explain it when were I the bunker." Robin was about to ask what the bunker was but decided to find out for himself when they got there.

"Grab on" the man said as he got into a running position, Robin obliged (though slightly confused).

"You better hang on tight" **(spider monkey! You know you were thinking it!) **

Two things happened at that moment, the man began to run at an extremely inhuman speed, and Robin realized just who he was dealing with.

They finally made it to the bunker, it was a small two-bedroom-one bathroom house built underground with lead walls and a cement floor.

The man set Robin down, hurried over to the door, and quickly shut it.

"Your Wally, aren't you?" though it was more of a statement than a question, the man answered.

"You always were the quick one" he said with a smirk.

But Robin remained serious.

"Why am I here? And what happened?" he asked in an oh-so Batman-like manner.

Wally sighed and started the story from the beginning.

**Mount Justice, Present**

After Nightwing had finished giving everyone the details of the takeover, he seemed exhausted.

"Come on, were going home" Batman stated firmly as he motioned Nightwing toward the Bat-mobile.

Nightwing's eyes lit up at the mention of "home" and readily obliged.

The Bat-mobile roared down the cave entrance and halted on the platform, Alfred had been waiting for almost an hour for Bruce and Dick to get home.

Once the glass top of the car opened, Batman was the first to step out.

He spoke to someone in the car (presumably Master Richard), and made his way toward him.

Alfred knew something was wrong when Dick didn't get out of the car.

"Where is Master Richard at this late hour?" the old butler questioned.

Batman stepped aside allowing him a full view of the person finally stepping out of the vehicle.

Alfred cocked an eyebrow and looked at Batman questioningly.

"Look closely, Alfred" Batman suggested, and so he did.

Although the uniform was different, there was no doubt that this was.

"Master Richard?" Alfred asked the young man as he strode up to him.

The young man grinned that eerie grin that only a Bat-child could manage and hugged the old butler.

"It's good to see you too Alfred" he said with a hint of amusement.

"I believe you have some explaining to do in the near future, but in the meantime I believe you two would appreciate a hot meal. Judging by the looks of things, I'd say you two had a rough past eight hours." The butler said calmly and strode over to the elevator to fetch the meal.

The two heroes changed into civilian clothes (Bruce had managed to find some clothed for the now adult Dick) and ate the delicious meal the butler prepared while they discussed strategies for avoiding the coming doom.

They were back in the Bat-cave looking over a few statistics on the Bat-computer when Bruce noticed that Dick was barely responding.

"Go get some sleep Dick, I'll handle the rest" he ordered gently.

Dick nodded his thanks and went to enter the elevator but stopped and turned to Bruce.

"You should get some sleep too; you're going to need it." He then softly added.

"Night Dad"

"Goodnight Dick" The former Robin smiled a sad smile and slowly stepped into the elevator, he had missed this.

**\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N: I made a long chapter, YAAAAY! Tell me what you would like to see in here, I take requests!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, you did NOT review! I got three reviews…so I made this chapter extra late on accident.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Robin was left speechless at Wally's horrifying tale of the future.

"-and that's when you showed up!" Wally concluded.

Robin took a moment to absorb the information he had heard before responding.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"Now we keep you safe, if you get hurt or killed…" Wally left the rest to Robin's imagination.

"So, everyone's dead?" Robin whispered.

"Were not sure, you and I had been looking for survivors for awhile but we never found any so we assumed they were gone" Wally replied solemnly.

"And Batman is now possessed by Braniac" Robin's voice quivered as he spoke.

Wally looked at his friend sympathetically and attempted to comfort him.

"You shouldn't worry, if you succeed in the past, this future can be fixed." Robin looked up to him hopefully; Wally smiled encouragingly and made his way over to a large vault on the opposite wall.

"You must be hungry from all the excitement today. This future may be low on a lot of things, but food isn't one of them."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Connor had been fast asleep when he wake up, he looked around trying to find out what had woke him up but found nothing.

Then he heard it again, a grunt, there was someone in the mountain.

He sprung up from his bed and checked him alarm clock, it was six in the morning, who would break in at this time?

He followed the sound to the training area where they keep all the exercise equipment, why would they be there?

Connor stopped for a moment outside the door and listened once more, there was definitely someone there.

He tore around the corner, and tackled the intruder to the ground.

"Whoa! Connor, chill out its me!" the man said, Connor took another look and realized that it was Nightwing; he had changed from his costume into a black t-shirt, jeans, and his infamous sunglasses.

Connor awkwardly apologized and let him up.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you at first" he mumbled.

Nightwing nodded understandingly and sighed.

"Your still getting used to having me around" it wasn't a question, but Connors nodded anyways.

"It's just so weird, I still can't grasp the fact that you're _him_" Connor said openly.

"Our Robin was short, goofy, and immature. You're almost the exact opposite, what happened?" Nightwing bowed his head and sighed again.

"When I learned that Batman had been possessed by Braniac, I panicked. I was in denial of the facts, I went looking for him only to find an empty shell of the man I once called my mentor" once he said this, Nightwing absentmindedly touched the right side of his neck. Connor noticed a long scar there that ran from behind his earlobe almost to his jugular.

"Did he give you that?" Connor immediately regretted asking when he saw the sadness on his friends face.

He nodded.

"Braniac was going to kill me, but Batman used his last amount of control to get me away, he lost himself to save me" he whispered.

"After that I faced reality, I had no one left, and it was time to grow up. Once he killed off the justice league, I was determined to stop him…no matter what the cost" Connor's eyes widened, how could one person go through so much?

He sniffed the air before looking at Nightwing and giving him a half hearted smile.

"Smells like Megan is making breakfast, hungry?" Nightwing nodded and they left to go make sure the Martian didn't burn down the mountain.

Once they left, a large bright orb began to form in the middle of the room. Out of the orb stepped a tall man wearing a silver batman costume with yellow eyes and on his forehead were three circles arranged into a triangular form.

His voice was monotoned and mechanical.

"Just like before, this world will fall"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: OOOH SNAP! Cliffy! If you want an update sooner, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You hate me, I know. I should have updated sooner but I was really busy fending off zombies!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/**

**The Bunker: Future**

They had just finished the tour of the bunker when an alarm on the computer began to go off.

Wally immediately zipped over to the computer to check it.

"What is it?" Young Robin asked as he ran over to his older friend.

"Good news and bad news, which to you want first?" Wally asked half jokingly, but when he saw the half hearted glare sent towards him he took it as his to cue to talk.

"Bad news, Braniac went back in time, probably chasing after you. Good news, now that he's out of our time stream we might be able to get into his main modem and shut it down" Robin nodded then looked at the speedster again.

"There's something you're not telling me" he stated matter-of-factly.

Wally sighed; there were no keeping secrets from that kid.

"I invented our time machine, there's no way he could have gone back unless…" he paused.

"Unless what?" Robin said urgently.

"Unless I was the reason they were able to go back!" Robin felt his heart drop into his stomach, it all made sense now.

Sending Nightwing back in time had let Braniac through, so he could take over again.

**Mt. Justice: Present Day**

Connor and Nightwing were almost to the kitchen when Connor froze and bolted back to the gym.

Nightwing had no idea what was happening until he entered the room only to see Connor in a death grip by none other that Braniac himself.

Nightwing immediately jumped into action sending electric disks flying at Braniacs back causing him to turn around.

Braniac dropped Connor and droned in his monotone voice.

"You are merely minor annoyances; I have no time for you" with that he blasted through the roof and was gone.

"What just happen-" Connor stopped asking when he saw his friends face go pale.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Nightwing said in a panicked voice.

Megan, hearing the entire ruckus, chose that moment to rush in.

"What's going on?" She all but yelled.

"He's here, there's no stopping him now" Nightwing murmured without looking her direction.

"Unless…" Nightwing's head snapped up and he turned to Connor.

"We need a sorcerer!" exactly on cue, the Zeta beam announced the arrival of Zatanna. At the sound of her name, Nightwing's face lit up considerably.

"Oh, I had invited her over to see if she could help" Megan announced shyly and left to go get her.

She soon returned with Zatanna in tow. Zatanna looked over at Nightwing and leaned over and whispered in Megan's ear.

"Who is that?" Megan grinned at her mysteriously and introduced Zatanna to Nightwing.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Zatanna said a little too formally for his liking.

"Nightwing, you can be as chalant as you like around Me." he said with a wink Zatanna looked confused for a moment before realization hit her.

"Robin? Wow, what happened?"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: ha-ha! I love that ending! I am ALL for Robin and Zatanna being together! I actually am considering her be his girlfriend in the future.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! Sorry about the delay, you know how it is.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"So let me get this straight, since Braniac isn't in this timeline anymore, it will be easier to break into his mainframe and shut it down and while were in there we can grab your time machine to send me back." Wally nodded, although he had left out the small detail that if they destroyed Braniac's modem (which was his timeline anchor) he would cease to exist unless he built a new one in that time stream.

Wally silently prayed that wasn't the case.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Zatanna looked at Nightwing skeptically as he finished his story.

"So you're from the future and you're here to stop Braniac, so why do you need me?"

"We need you to open a communication line between now and the future, can you do that?" Nightwing asked.

"I can, but I will only be able to keep it up for about a minute so make it snappy" Nightwing nodded his thanks as she closed her eyes and began her spell.

"wolla su ot kaeps ot ruo raf dneirf" at once, a small window-like portal appeared with an image of Wally and a younger Robin in it who looked up from a computer with startled expressions.

Nightwing wasted no time in rushing in front of the portal and relaying his message.

"Wally, Braniac is in this time stream. I need you two to go destroy his anchor to that time; we'll keep him from setting one up here"

Wally recovered from his shock and ran over to the other side of the small portal.

"Got it, will you be ok? You know Zatanna won't like it if you come back in pieces" Nightwing gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'll be fine as long as you keep him safe" he said, nodding to the young Robin.

"Will do" Wally responded just as the portal closed.

Zatanna came out of her magical trance and immediately bent over and began to breathe heavily.

"You ok?" Nightwing asked as he knelt by her side, she slowly nodded and reminded his that she was just out of breath.

"What did Wally mean when he said _Zatanna _won't be happy? I thought you said everyone else was…" Megan asked, leaving the last part to everyone else's imagination.

Nightwing gave a sad smile before answering.

"Zatanna and I had gotten engaged a year before everything happened. She was one of the first ones to go, I'm just glad she didn't get to see how terrible the future had become" as he spoke, a small tear slid from under his sunglasses.

"But if I succeed here, everything will return to the way it was. The way it should have been" Zatanna stared wide-eyed for a moment before asking if telling her the future was a good idea or not.

"Once we destroy Braniac, I'll have no reason to come here, you guys won't remember a thing"

Just then, the zeta beam announced the arrival of the rest of the team.

"We should go meet them; we don't have a lot of time to waste if were going to save this future"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/]\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: yes, I'm a total jerk. I should have updated sooner but I'm busy ok! I would really appreciate reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy new year! You guys must hate me since I havent updated in what? Four months? Well, I got like 3 reviews on that last chapter and I was busy so MYEH!**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Once they had geared up, Robin and Flash headed towards the old factory that was now Brainiac's base of operation.

"This is it?" Robin asked skepticall once they were outside the small building.

"Don't be fooled by the cover screen, this is just the elevator shaft." Flash said as he calmly walked in.

Robin was immediatley behind him.

"Shouldn't we be on the look out for gaurds or drones?" Robin asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Flash merely shook his head and eplained that all of the security would be focused on the main room.

"And thats the room we need to get in, isn's it?" It seemed like more of a statement than a question, but Flash nodded anyways.

Once they had made it inside that building, Robin noted the abandoned look of the place. The inside looked exactly like the old Cadmus building that was the cover for the real labs below.

"Look familiar?" Flash asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Robin simply nodded and followed him to the tell-tale express elevator that had gotten Cadmus busted the first time.

Flash pushed the down button and stepped inside, Robin followed and took his cue to start hacking. He immediatley pulled a cord out of his glove and began to break through the high tech firewalls.

**Mount Justice: Present**

Once Nightwing had gathered the team in the training area he began to explain his plan.

"Braniac will most likely set up base here" Nightwing then pulled up a picture of the Cadmus building on the holographic screen.

"But, that place was destroyed" Kaldur added, Nightwing simply nodded and kept going.

"He'll dig underneath and rebuild. The energy supply he needs will be down on the level with the power grid of Genomorphs. All we need to do is stop him from accessing the power grid and creating an anchor into this time. Who's with me?" at first the heroes looked simply stunned, take on Braniac? Even Superman and the entire justice league couldnt take him down. That was all Roy needed to know.

"I'm in. if saving our future means sacrificing our lives then so be it"

"I'm in too. Rob's my best friend, I cant let him down" Kid Flash said.

Soon he was joined with a chorus of agreements and voulenteers.

Nightwing smiles and nodded his thanks.

"Alright team, get ready for the fight for the future"

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

**A/N: i know it waas short but your lucky im updating! i have finals this week! BLAAAAAGH! review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: you hate me, I know it! I'm sorry! I haven't updated in what? Three months? I'm sorry! *cries* but anyways, here's the next chapter! By the way, bold letters mean where the scene is.**

''**.'.'.'…'.'.'.'.'''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
>Outside Cadmus Labs: Present<strong>

The team and Nightwing were assembled outside of the remains of the Cadmus building, each one having mixed emotions about being there.  
>Nightwing pulled up a holographic map from his glove and began to walk towards the center of the rubble.<br>"Looks so much like Rob when he does that" Kid Flash said sadly.  
>"That's because he <em>is <em>Robin, Baywatch" Artemis retorted, although with less malice than usual. They were all missing their little bird even though only a few showed it.  
>Nightwing soon stopped next to a large slab of stone that looked about the size of the bioship "it's just under here" he said, looking over at his teammates.<br>Superboy nodded and walked over, lifting the slab with ease revealing a large hole just beneath it, it was so deep that no one could see the bottom.

"Now what?" Asked Zatanna, peering into the deep abyss.  
>"Now, we jump" said Nightwing, taking her hand and jumping into the great unknown.<p>

**Cadmus Labs: Future**

Once the elevator reached the bottom of the shaft, the doors opened to reveal walls armed to the teeth with technology. Half of it Robin was able to recognize as earth tech, the rest looked like something from an alien spaceship in a sci-fi movie.  
>"Wow…" he breathed, he had never seen such technology before in his entire life.<br>"Alright reel yourself in Rob, this is no time to go all computer geek on me" Flash said jokingly as he walked out of the elevator.  
>Robin simply chuckled and followed the hero, keeping his senses on edge in case of danger.<p>

After about a minute of walking, Robin could hear footsteps up ahead.  
>"Sounds like were getting close" he whispered, Flash nodded and motioned for him to get ready to fight.<br>Robin nodded and pulled out a few Bird-a-Rang's, ready to throw them. Little did they know, their enemies were not who they expected.  
>The footsteps grew louder until they were just around the corner, Robin jumped from his hiding place with weapons ready to strike, but what he saw made him freeze and drop his weapons in shock.<br>**With the team  
><strong>Once the team had landed at the bottom of the shaft unharmed (thanks to Miss Martian and Zatanna) they began to walk towards the core of the base. Wally stared in awe at the technology in the walls, resisting the urge to find out what it all did.  
>"This doesn't look right…." Nightwing said uneasily "there shouldn't be this much tech here already, Braniac doesn't acquire this for another four years" the team looked at each other worriedly, had Brainiac already succeeded in making a permanent home here?<br>"But if he did not achieve this technology until your time, how is it here?" Asked Aqualad calmly.  
>"I don't know…" Nightwing replied, obviously lost in thought. The team was so wrapped p in their inquiries that they didn't notice a pair of footsteps heading their way until it was too late, but the sight of their attacker was enough to make them stare in shock.<br>**..'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'..'.  
>AN: OH snap! *snaps fingers and makes flames* FMA reference! XD I will try to update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ok, I know you guys hate me for not updating! But summer is coming up and I WILL be updating more often now! I will do my best to make this chapter longer than usual! Just a reminder, the only slash in here is RobTanna ok? Ok. I do NOT ship birdflash!**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,**

**Cadmus Lab, Lower Levels: ?  
><strong> 

Kid Flash was the first to recover from his initial shock.  
>"ROB!" in an instant he had enveloped his friend in a hug.<br>"k-kf?" Robin sputtered in surprise. 

"-" the speedster began, only to be cut off by Zatanna pulling him off Robin so she could embrace him herself. The young acrobat merely blushed and smiled in response when she lightly kissed his cheek. Nightwing smiled at scene sadly, missing his Zatanna more by the second. 

Within seconds, the older Wally West came around the corner hearing all the commotion.  
>"Hey Rob what-" he was stunned to see the entire Young Justice team and Nightwing standing before him.<p>

"Wally?" Nightwing's mask lenses had widened, he immediately punched his friends arm.  
>"Ow! What was that for?" the future Wally exclaimed.<br>"For making me think you were dead this whole time!" he said with a smile that betrayed his attempt at a scolding tone.

The speedster simply laughed and smiled "it's good to see you too".  
>"Wait, I thought you guys were in the future!" Artemis exclaimed in confusion.<p>

The team nodded in agreement, after a moment of thought it was Kid Flash that spoke up.  
>"Maybe because two different points in time are having the same event happen it caused the time streams to converge!" Robin and Nightwing nodded in agreement while the others looked more confused than anything else.<p>

He was about to put it into simpler terms when he was interrupted by the sound of humming machinery.

"He's starting to rip apart the two time streams…we have to go, now." Nightwing stated as he and Flash led the others to the core of the base.  
>"I'm assuming that's bad?" Conner asked although it was more of a statement.<p>

"Very bad, once he splits the time streams he regains all of his power which allows him to stay here. Permanently. " Flash explained.

The closer the team got to the core, the more thickly the technology covered the walls and ceiling, causing their sense of foreboding to grow as well knowing he had his much power at his disposal. They stopped when they saw a glowing light being emitted from behind a large mechanical door. Judging by the expression on Nightwings face, they assumed they had made it to the core.

"Are you sure you guys are ready for this?" the Flash asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Robin looked back at the team, seeing them nod their approval he turned back to the older hero.  
>"Born ready."<p>

.'.''..'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.'

**A/N: I know I promised a longer chapter but I WILL be updating sooner than usual! I made the mistake of starting another story ^^' my bad. Anyways, please revew! More reviews means faster updates!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ok, you guys got REALLY lucky; I was debating between playing Kingdom Hearts and writing this…Kingdom Hearts almost won…**

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

Nightwing walked up to the large metal door that stood between them and their greatest challenge yet, he looked over at Conner and gave him a subtle nod. The super teen took the hint and charged at the door, easily knocking it to the ground with a loud thud.

The scene before them was nothing like what they had expected the eyes of many team members widened while others narrowed dangerously.

There was electricity running along the walls flashing in blue sparks of light as it skipped across the many computer panels that lined the walls, thick wires covered the floor and gathered in the center of the room where a familiar figure stood, the wires and chords seeming to sprout from his back. 

"Batman…" whispered the young robin.

"No, look closer" his older counterpart murmured.

Robin did so and saw that his skin was much paler than his Batman's, it even had a silver tint to it in the light. He also noted that his future mentor's features held no emotion whatsoever, most people wouldn't see the difference, but he knew what to look for. There was no irritated twitch of his cheek, no amused upward pull of his lips; even his usual stern narrowed eyes were blank as they stared down at the team.

The entire team was stunned, they were so used to batman being in control of situations, and he was always their saving grace in life threating situations. It was ironic really; one of the original 7 without powers was the most dangerous, and now the most feared.

"_Cut the wires on his back, it'll take down his defenses, but do it from a distance, he has an electric field around him" _Nightwing commanded through the mind link, the team nodded in response and charged forward.

With each attack the team launched, their enemy simply deflected it like it was nothing. They were all starting to get frustrated until Artemis managed to land an electrical shock arrow at the base of his spine where most of the cables met.

As the electricity stunned his body making him more sluggish than before the team took that as their cue to attack, landing one blow after another while Nightwing crept up unnoticed. As soon as he got the opportunity, he reached out and grasped the cables tightly, ready to pull the plug.

As soon as Flash saw this, the lenses of his cowl widened.

"Nightwing! Don't!" but he was too late, the masked hero had already yanked them out with a mighty tug.

Almost instantly, everything in the room began to blur and shift like a hologram as it flashed between the tech-lined walls to the rubble the team knew as the old Cadmus lab.

Nightwing managed a small smile before he collapsed, with all of the electricity beginning to overload, no one had heard his screams of pain when Braniac tried to take him over.

Flash was next to his friend in the blink of an eye. "You…you idiot…you installed a failsafe didn't you…" his voice trembled slightly as he spoke.

Nightwing simply smiled weakly. "We couldn't have him take over a living vessel…now could we…?" he managed a weak gasp that could've passed for a laugh before he went completely still.

The team was stunned and confused, demanding to know what happened. Flash explained as best he could that Nightwing installed a failsafe in himself, it was supposed to kill him if another consciousness tried to take over.

Upon learning this they all fell into silence, but flash managed a small smile as his form began to blur.

"You've saved the future, thank you" he said quietly as his and Nightwing completely vanished, leaving the team standing inside of an empty earthen cave.

"What just-" Superboy was cut off by a bright light suddenly bursting from nowhere wand blinding them all.

**Mt. Justice: Present Day**

Kid flash blinked in confusion and looked around the room, the entire team was seated in the living room of the mountain in their civvies, all looking a bit confused.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying Rob?" he said as he turned to face the person in question.

Robin was snapped out of his confused state and instantly wore his signature grin.

"I was just saying that taking up my mentor's title would be too mainstream, I should become my on superhero when I get older. Something cool, like…Nightwing!"

Wally simply laughed. "Dude, you sound like a hipster".

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.**

**VOIALA! THE END! Ok, im debating on whether to do one more chapter on how things changed in the future or just leave it, tell me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again! I know you guys are probably angry with me for not writing sooner and I'm sorry! Here is the last chapter to my story! From now on I will just be doing one shots unless I get a good story idea! Thanks for sticking with me! Here we go!**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
><strong>Mt. Justice: Future

Nightwing sighed softly as he entered the mountain; he had just finished patrol in Bludhaven and was looking forward to having some time off with the team.

He quickly turned when the zeta beam beside him began to glow.

**Zatanna BO3**

The computer announced as she stepped out of the tube, he was immediately hit with a sense of happiness as soon as he laid eyes on her. He quickly swept her up into a tight hug and breathed in her sweet scent with a grin.

She giggled at his antics and kissed his cheek. "whats the matter? Your acting like you haven't seen me for a year" she asked curiously.

He smiled softly and shrugged "I don't know, I think I just realized how much you really mean to me" she blushed softly at this and smiled.  
>A few moments later, Wally sped in and enveloped the dark haired teen into a bone crushing hug, receiving a confused expression from the previous boy wonder. "You ok Wally?" he asked in confusion.<br>The speedster simply grinned. "I'm fine! I'm just glad you're here!"

Zatanna laughed softly "there seems to be a lot of that going around today" she said with a side glance at Nightwing who simply smiled.

Their flirting was cut short when a high pitch beep filled the air and Nightwing sighed while Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "I thought you two were don't for the day, doesn't he know you were supposed to be taking time off tonight?"  
>Nightwing simply shrugged in response, so Wally cut in. "time off isn't exactly in Batmans vocabulary, I swear sometimes he's almost like a robot" for some reason, that statement made both boys inwardly cringe.<p>

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
>the end! I know you hate me so much right now, but this was the best I could do DX im soooorrry! If theres something you wanted to see or something you were confused about, I miiiiiiight make one last chapter for it.<strong>


End file.
